1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a display device and a backlight module thereof. Particularly, the present invention relates to a display device having slim border design and a backlight module thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Backlight module has been extensively applied to various electronic products having display function, such as laptop, tablet, television, mobile phone, and other communication devices. Because of technology improvement in display industry and life demand, the electronic products having display function are becoming smaller, thinner, and/or lighter. For the purpose of smallness, thinness, and/or lightness, the outline and the interior components may require adjustments or improvements in order to have the same or even better efficiency under a limited volume or space.
As FIGS. 1A-1B show, the conventional backlight module includes a frame 8 consisting of a plastic frame 82 and a metal frame 81. The plastic frame 82 is for bearing a display panel 7, wherein a wall 820 of the plastic frame 82 surrounds the display panel 7. The metal frame 81 surrounds the plastic frame 82 to improve structural strength. For the purpose of producing a slimmer and lighter display device and enlarging the displaying area, it is known to reduce a thickness of the plastic frame 82, the wall 820, and/or metal frame 81 for making a frame border of the backlight module slimmer. However, the manufacturing method of the plastic frame 82 or the wall 820 limits an extent to which a thickness thereof is reduced; on the other hand, reducing the thickness of the metal frame 81 affects strength of the whole backlight module and/or display device 9. That is, always reducing the thickness of the plastic frame 82 or the wall 820 thereof and/or the metal frame 81 is not a proper way of designing the backlight module.